The Fight
by Lynn Mary Kaiba Wheeler
Summary: Rated PG just ta be safe rating MAY change basically a fight between Joey an Yugi and Lynn(me) and Jessie (mi bud) uhhhhhhhhhhh read it if you dun like it i wont continue K Its up ta mi readers but peas review


THE FIGHT  
  
Disclaimer- I dun own ne thing as I said in mi first fic (inside my cold heart) cept mi yugioh cards, pokemon cards and mi room k so dun sue mi!!!!!!!!!  
  
((((A/n this is about a fight between Joey and Yugi and my 2 char Jessie ((my bud)) and Lynn ((me)) and how we work out our problems if we even do))))  
  
Yugi Motou walked alongside the road with his friend Joey Wheeler skateboarding beside him.  
  
Joey- Yug I no you think I'm hangin out with the wrong people but you don't really no them like I do I no you guys don like my other friends but  
  
Yugi- *interrupts Joey* It's not that I don't like them its just I feel your going into a bad crowd  
  
Joey- *interrupts Yugi* Ohh right I forgot cuz I ain't hangin out wit your kinda people that makes me bad right  
  
Yugi- *is about to say something but Joey doesn't stop*  
  
Joey- just cuz I board don make me a bad person. You donno Lynn Frank and Sarah like I do. Just cuz they board and skate wit me that automatically makes them bad people? Just cuz they're not popular that doesn't make them bad ya no. If you don like me cuz I board den don talk ta me *Joey skateboards off before Yugi can reply*  
  
Yugi- JOEY *Yugi starts to run after Joey* JOEY WAIT! *Stops running and whispers* I'm sorry  
  
END CAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lynn- awwwwwwwwwwwww that came out soo cute awww Yugi looked soo kawaii!!!!!  
  
Yugi- ^_______________________________^  
  
Lynn- awwwwww *gloomps Yugi*  
  
Jessie- hey he's mine *whips out frying pan (disclaimer- I dun own Jessie frying pan of doom but she does everyone duck an cover she's got a frying pan!!!!!)* now do you wanna rethink what your doing *death glare*  
  
Lynn- Hehe umm yea *quickly lets go of Yugi*  
  
Yugi- thank god I couldn't breath-  
  
Jessie- *begins gloomping Yugi*  
  
Yugi- c. c. a. n. t. b. r. e. a. t. h. e.  
  
Lynn- JESSIE YOUR KILLIN HIM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jessie- WHY DO YOU HAVE TO YELL IM STANDING RIGHT NEXT 2 YOU!!!!  
  
Lynn- BECAUSE *clears throat* cuz you wouldn't listen to me unless I yelled  
  
Jessie- OH OKAY!!! Oh wait were not yelling anymore umm oops  
  
Joey- hey guys miss me  
  
Jessie- o god *has to hold Lynn back from gloomping Joey to death* if I let you go will you come down  
  
Lynn- nods  
  
Jessie- fine *lets go of Lynn who immediately snaps her fingers making 2 love couches (ya no the 2 seater ones) and throws Joey down on one sits down on the same one as Joey and lays her head on his chest*  
  
Jessie- awwww how cute hang on lemme get a picture *pulls out Polaroid*  
  
Lynn- whered ya get that  
  
Jessie- uhh Internet ( disclaimer- I dun own the Internet if I did id be a multibillionaire and wouldn't be writing this id be turning it into an episode of ygo and id be very very very very very very very very very happy ^_______________________________________^)  
  
Lynn- cool  
  
Jessie- *takes picture, her and Yugi sit on the other couch and she takes picture of them in the exact same position*  
  
Joey- I'm hungry  
  
Lynn- what else is new *rolls eyes*  
  
Joey- hey I'm a growing man I need my strength  
  
Lynn- fine and since I feel bad for all of you guys cuz that mean Pegasus didn't give you enough food on the island I will give a hole cast party. *Snaps fingers and thousands of tables appear covered with all kinds of food and there were 400 tables dedicated to pizza. 400 table dedicated to gigantic doughnuts and once you ate something the plate would magically fill back up with food. *  
  
Lynn- Now for the guests *snaps fingers and the ygo cast appears all except Pegasus cuz he's dead!!! And bandit Keith bones those other 2 guys forgot their names and rex and weevil get thrown into a torture chamber and Lynn lets thousands upon thousands of snakes in the room and makes that room sound proof* YEA wait were missing people *snaps fingers and Farren, Sarah, Frank, Ally, and bunny apear*  
  
Lynn- YEA IM SO HAPPY IT'S THE BIRTHDAY PARTY I WASN'T ALLOWED TO HAVE only one thing missing  
  
Everyone- what's that  
  
Lynn- PRESENTS!!!!!!! *snaps fingers and huge pile of presents appear* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA-HAHAHHAHAH okay I'm done everyone dig in!!!! *turns around to see everyone has already started to stuff their faces* -___-U  
  
Lynn- *sees Mai and tea not eating* *goes over to them* dun worry I didn't poison your food if I didn't like you that bad I woulda put ya in the torture chamber  
  
Tea- its not that its just  
  
Mai - the foods fatty  
  
Lynn- ^___^ ohh is that all I already knew you guys cared about your weight a lot so I made all the food fat free but it tastes just as good as fatty food would!!!!! *leans in and whispers to Mai and Tea* I'm self conscious bout my weight too  
  
Tea- how you're so skinny  
  
Lynn- you're just sayin that cuz your nice I weigh 123lbs!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai- but your also like 5"7'  
  
Lynn- whatever I'll still never be as skinny or pretty as you guy to tell you the truth that's half the reason I don like you well its not dat I don like you I'm jealous  
  
Mai- you were jealous of us!  
  
Lynn- could ya keep it down a little  
  
Mai- sry  
  
Lynn dats k *snaps fingers and lots of couches appear*  
  
Lynn- Yea lets Party! *makes house sound proof so not to disturb da neighbors and makes house 2x as big as it used to be and snaps fingers to make a huge stereo w/ surround sound and turns it on to really cool music dat everyone likes and snaps fingers to make a huge TV bigger that the average big screen tv and turns it to Tony hawk skate boarding 24/7 (if their was actually a channel called this I would never leave my house it be extreme skating and yugioh and dat would be my life besides skate boarding myself Tony hawk is my idol!)*  
  
Jessie- ALRIGHT NOW THIS IS A PARTY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey- ITS NOT A PARTY JUST YET ((A/N WE HAVE TO SCREAM OVER THE MUSIC AND TV!)) *WHISPHERS SOMETHING IN LYNNS EAR*  
  
Lynn- THAT'S AN AWESOME IDEA *USES AUTHOURUSS POWERS TO CREATE A SKATE PARK IN HER HOUSE W/ SKATEBOARDS AND TONY HAWK APPEARS* AHHHHHHHHH ITS TONY HAWK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jessie- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! UMM EVEN THOUGH ITS NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!!  
  
Lynn- *TO JOEY* DOES THIS MEAN I GET MY BIRTHDAY KISSES NOW!  
  
Joey- *KISSES LYNN 14 TIMES*  
  
Lynn- ^____________________________________________________________________^  
  
LYNN- OKAY R&R IF YA LIKE I'LL TRY TO WRITE MORE WE ALL MIGHT BECOME DEAF THOUGH FROM THE MUSIC *GOES OFF TO SKATEBOARD WITH TONY HAWK AND JOEY* 


End file.
